


Rhodian Anatomy

by orphan_account



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Tentacle Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9378857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Charlie is not, in fact, 'fully human'.





	

'Charlie,' Matteusz said as they lay in bed, blinking lazily at the back of Charlie's profile, just an outline in the darkness. 'Why do you never want to fuck me?'

'What?' Charlie said, turning over. 'Don't I? I mean, isn't that what we just did? Or – or is this another one of those words that really mean some kind of human culture thing?' He paused. 'You don't mean to suggest that I didn’t actually want what we just did, do you?'

'No, no,' Matteusz said. 'I mean, why do you not want to top? To... stick your dick in me, instead of the other way round.'

'Oh!' Charlie said. 'Oh. Um.'

There was a long silence. Matteusz still wasn't used to how quiet Charlie's street was. He reached forwards under the covers and slid his hand over Charlie's waist, and Charlie grasped it.

'Is it a Rhodian thing?' Matteusz said at last. 'Like with the Romans. They were fine with homosexuality, that was normal, but they, you know, they thought being on bottom was shameful and for the weaker partner only. Or something like that, I'm not sure, but Rhodia–'

'No,' Charlie said firmly, cutting him off. 'Definitely not like that, either way round.'

Matteusz waited for the rest of the explanation, but Charlie only shifted to lie on his back, their interlinked hands resting on his stomach. 'So,' Matteusz said. 'You just don't like it?'

'No,' Charlie said. 'Um. No, that is, it's not that either.'

'You don't think I would like it? Because I'm telling you, I would like very much to try.'

'Oh, for–' Charlie said, loudly, then corrected himself to a rapid whisper. ‘It's just that my dick is not like yours, okay?' Matteusz couldn't see it, but he was sure Charlie was blushing. 'It's not human. And sex – anal sex, I mean – with you is great, it really is, but it's also really very different from Rhodian sex, and I didn't want to freak you out or hurt you or something.'

Matteusz waited a moment to digest that. 'But,' he said finally, 'I've seen your dick. It looks human to me. I sucked you off half an hour ago.'

'That's not – it's only different in certain circumstances. I don't know what does it; I wasn't exactly taught how it works with other species. Maybe it needs another Rhodian and I'll never actually find out. You know,' Charlie said, 'I never had sex before you. It would have caused a scandal to be with the wrong person and I never liked the right people, and–'

Matteusz leant over and kissed him to shut him up. 'Then,' he said, as he let go of Charlie's hand and reached down to grab his cock instead, ‘let's try now.'

Charlie made a startled, animal noise, hips bucking into Matteusz hand, then he rolled over and up to kneel over Matteusz. 'No, hold on, I haven't even told you what happens!'

'Is it very dangerous?' Matteusz said, propping himself up on his free hand to reach and kiss the skin under Charlie's jawline, wet and open mouthed.

Charlie's breath stuttered. 'No,' he said. 'No, I mean, I don't think so – it shouldn't be. It might be painful though, I don't know if humans are built differently in other ways–'

‘Then let’s try,’ Matteusz said. He flopped back down onto the bed and with his hand on the back of Charlie’s neck pulled him down with him. ‘Fuck me.’

Charlie began to speak, but his words became insensible as Matteusz grasped both of their cocks in his hand, tugging at them together. ‘Lube,’ Charlie managed, barely a gasp, and Matteusz let him go to fumble in the drawer in his bedside table. Almost as soon as he grabbed the bottle Matteusz pulled him back, gripping him by the waist with his legs, one hand around his own cock.

Charlies looked down at him, falling still save his panting breath, and couldn’t help laughing.

‘What,’ Matteusz said. ‘What are you laughing at?’

‘Nothing,’ Charlie said, hands clumsy as he squeezed out too much lube onto his fingers, dripping some onto the sheets when he stroked it over his cock. ‘I’m just, fuck, looking at you. I’m so lucky.’

Grinning, Matteusz pulled him closer. ‘You romantic,’ he said.

‘Okay,’ Charlie said. His chest was flushed, Matteusz could see in the light from the window and its inefficient blinds. He shuffled forwards a little, one hand on the bed, the other holding his cock and positioning it between Matteusz’s legs. ‘Okay. Are you ready?’

‘Yes.’

Matteusz grunted as Charlie pushed in, biting his lip then covering his mouth with his forearm. Charlie stopped, the head of his cock inside Matteusz, hips trembling. ‘Are you okay? Should I stop? Is it hurting?’

A short gasp for breath, then Matteusz tilted his hips, driving Charlie in deeper. ‘I’m fine,’ he said. ‘Keep going. You are… a little large.’ Charlie huffed a breath of laughter, stroking Matteusz’ hips and thighs. Then, slowly, carefully, he pressed forward and sunk into Matteusz, leaning forward to rest his his hands either side of Matteusz’ shoulders. He leant down and they kissed, messy, knocking their teeth together as they fell into a rhythm of thrusting.

‘So–’ Matteusz said, panting as he grinned. ‘When is the alien part?’

‘Soon,’ Charlie said. ‘Well, near the end.’

Matteusz nipped his jawline, just below his ear. ‘Then not soon,’ he said. ‘Or I will be very disappointed.’

Laughing before kissing, short touches of their lips in time with the thrusts, Matteusz guided Charlie’s hand to his cock, holding it there with both his own hands, squeezing it and unable to stop himself moaning as he grew back to full hardness. He arched his back and shifted his legs, hooking them over Charlie’s shoulders, rocking his hips into Charlie’s. It was hot; he was sweating, beading across his forehead and making the bed sheets stick to his back.

‘I am,’ he managed, ‘very angry you kept all this to yourself, until now.’

Charlie’s mouth opened, but he didn’t say anything. His hips stuttered, losing their rhythm, before jerking forward and pushing in as far as he could. ‘Oh,’ he said. ‘Matteusz, I think it’s happening.’

Matteusz pushed back and moaned, a breathy, low noise, and clutched Charlie’s hand tighter around his cock, tugging at it. ‘What is? Ah – fuck – you’re getting bigger.’

‘Yes. Yes.’ Charlie pulled at Matteusz’s cock even as his eyes fell closed and he bit his lower lip, bending over. ‘Hold on,’ he said, gasping out the words like someone surfacing after a too-long dive. ‘It might be – uh – easier if you turn round.’

Matteusz didn’t move, except to rock his hips. One of his hands fell away from his cock to press against the flat plane of his stomach. ‘Fuck,’ he said. ‘Fuck.’ Beneath his palm something was coiling within him, pushing out from the inside.

‘Y-yes, that’s what I’m doing,’ Charlie said, slightly garbled. ‘Just like you asked. Turn around?’

Charlie pulled out half-way so they could untangle and then lie on their sides, pressed together, except that Matteusz couldn’t see what was being pulled out, and it felt a whole lot longer than what had originally gone in. Longer, and more flexible, and he whined entirely without meaning to as Charlie’s cock – was it even a cock any more? – did something, undulating and brushing up against his prostate.

Charlie wasn’t moving any more, at least not to thrust. His cock was definitely moving independent of the rest of him, pressing in and in, ever deeper, swelling at the base and making Matteusz gasp at the slow burn of it. He was – so full, he could feel himself distend with how much was inside him, and it wasn’t stopping. Instinctively, barely controlling his own body, Matteusz ground back against Charlie as his prostate was stroked again, then again, and he clutched at Charlie’s arms that crept around his chest and held him close.

‘How–’ he started, then broke off into a sob as Charlie’s dick coiled up against that sensitive spot inside him, squeezing it even as it pushed in deeper. The rest of the question got lost within seconds. He felt far too full, too hot and every one of his nerves was a shredded mess, sparking off wrong signals at every slight brush of the duvet or Charlie’s hands, Charlie’s wrists rubbing against his nipples. He felt like he was being impaled on something lethally huge, except that it was thoroughly, mind-blowingly amazing, and his cock was drooling precome onto the sheets, and all his could do with his mouth any more was sob and whine in the agonising need for more.

Very distantly he could hear Charlie say something. It sounded concerned, so Matteusz half turned to kiss him, mostly just breathing all over him as he gasped for air. He tried holding Charlie’s face, but turning further only tangled up Charlie’s cock inside him, pulling at his guts, and Charlie pushed them both over so that he lay on top Matteusz, pinning him down. Unable to stop himself Matteusz rutted into the bed, then, at the command of a touch, lifted his hips just far enough for Charlie to reach around and grasp roughly at his cock.

Matteusz came, feeling himself clench down on Charlie’s dick, twisted up deep inside him, the fat girth of it stretching his entrance wide open. The release rushed through his body like a storm through a card tower. He shouted, muffling himself with his face pressed into the sheets.

Eventually, when the force of his orgasm died back, leaving him limp and panting, it took Matteusz another moment to realise that Charlie’s cock was still inside him. It had fallen still, but a new sensation was making itself noticed.

‘Filling you up,’ Charlie said, voice raw, before Matteusz could gather up enough mental capacity to speak coherently and ask. ‘Filling you with my come. Marking–’ He groaned, lips brushing against Matteusz’s shoulder. ‘Marking you as my own.’

Matteusz shuddered, a whole body tremble. ‘Yes,’ he said. ‘Good.’

He was too tired to move – his bones felt like dough, muscles like boiled cabbage, like he’d ran a marathon and then another straight after. Charlie, slumped over him, pressed kisses to his shoulders and the nape of his neck, and reached up to grasp his hand and link fingers. Slowly, his breathing calmed and the post-orgasmal fog lifted.

‘So,’ Matteusz said. Charlie’s cock was still in him, no longer a burning stretch but still very much present. ‘That is why you never wanted to fuck me.’

‘Well, yes.’ Charlie voice was an indistinct murmur, already halfway to sleep. Matteusz could feel the movement of his jaw against his shoulder blade. ‘I thought…’ He trailed off. ‘Mm.’

‘Next time,’ Matteusz said, hooded eyes on their hands where they lay in front of his face. He shifted slightly, getting comfortable, pushing away the duvet where it had bunched under his legs; as he moved the slight tug of Charlie’s cock still in him made his breath stutter in his throat. ‘Next time, don’t think.’

Charlie laughed, a slow, huffing laughter, hot against Matteusz’s skin. ‘All right,’ he said, and gripped their hands a little tighter.


End file.
